Cho'Gath/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Voidborn |birthplace = The Void |residence = Unknown |occupation = (Member of the Battlecast ) |faction = The Void (The Evolution ) |allies = |friends = Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Vel'Koz |rivals = |related = Battlecast army }} Lore There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To those that truly know, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things - horrors not meant for minds of men. Cho'Gath is a creature born of the Void, a thing whose true nature is so awful most will not speak its name. Its fellows have been poking at the walls that divide dimensions for a crack, a way into Runeterra, where they can visit their own personal paradise of horror upon the world. They are called the Voidborn, creatures so ancient and terrible that they have been removed from history altogether. It is rumored that the Voidborn command vast armies of unspeakable creatures on other worlds, that they were once driven from Runeterra by powerful magic lost to antiquity. If such tales are true, then the rumors that follow must be equally true - that one day, the Voidborn will return. Even now, something dark stirs in Icathia, perverting the summoning rituals of the League to allow the presence of Cho'Gath. It is an alien creature of malice and violence, a thing that causes all but the most stalwart to cringe in fear. Cho'Gath even appears to feed on its predations, growing and swelling as it gorges itself. Worse yet, the creature is intelligent, perhaps greatly so, making most wonder how such a monster could be contained. Fortunately, the power of the League's summoning has confined Cho'Gath's presence exclusively to the League of Legends. It is here that summoners use Cho'Gath's Voidborn abilities to help decide the fate of Runeterra. The Terror of the Void knows what fate it would choose for Runeterra, given half the chance. "Woe betides the day when Cho'Gath grows weary of the League." Quotes ;Champion selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * * * ;Laugh * * * |-| Gentleman= ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon Death * |-| Battlecast Prime= ;Upon starting a game * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke Cho'Gath fires smoke signals from his shoulder cannons. * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Dance * ;Upon using * * * ;When toggling on * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon gaining a stack * * * ;Upon gaining 3 stacks * * * ;Upon reaching maximum stacks * * * ;Upon reaching levels 6, 11, 15 and 18 * * * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon respawning * * * * * * * ;Unused * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"I will devour all disgusting humans!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Guess you had the last bite." Special *"Thank you for this auspicious game!" Development was designed by Ezreal and Guinsoo. Cho'Gath OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Cho'Gath splash art Cho'Gath concept.jpg|Cho'Gath concept art (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Cho'Gath BattlecastPrime concept.jpg|Battlecast Prime Cho'gath concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Ironstylus_ChoGathsketch.jpg|Cho'Gath sketch (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Cho'Gath Render old.png|Old Cho'Gath model Urgent incoming transmission By Recon Team Urgent incoming transmission URGENT! FOR IMMEDIATE REVIEW AND ANALYSIS --- Found recording enclosed. Begin audio analysis ---'' --- '' ---'' --- ''Audio file reveals unknown audible construct signature. Nature of construct unknown ---'' --- ''All personnel on high alert --- '' --- ''Please report all unusual activity or sightings ---'' '''END TRANSMISSION.' Battlecast_Cho'Gath_Specs.jpg|Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath specs Battlecast Prime Cho’Gath Sighted! By NeeksNaman Battlecast Prime Cho’Gath Sighted! Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath Teaser.jpg|Battle Prime Cho'Gath teaser Warning! This mechanical menace has been sighted stomping through nearby cities and battlefields, crushing anyone and everything in his destructive path! Metal is, indeed, perfection. Mechanize Mayhem with Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath By NeeksNaman Mechanize Mayhem with Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath In another world where flesh is replaced by techmaturgy, Battlecast Prime Cho’Gath is the most feared and deadly construct to crush his way across the battlefield. This new version of the Terror of the Void comes to the fight as a mechanical menace, firing missile salvos instead of Vorpal Spikes, bellowing a distorted version of Feral Scream from powerful speakers and launching subterranean missiles that Rupture underneath your foes. With a mechanized model and brand new effects, sounds, and animations including a new recall, you’ll be ready to claim the future for the truly evolved. Cho'Gath BattlecastPrime Screenshots.jpg|Battle Prime Cho'Gath screenshots As organic life’s days are numbered, machines rise as the ultimate evolution of Valoran’s champions. Patch history ** Cooldown increased to 80 seconds from 60. ** If Feast scores the kill on a minion or monster, it refunds 50% of the cooldown and mana cost. V4.18: * General ** New splash artwork. V4.8: * ** Cast range increased to 175 from 150. ** Cast time reduced to 0.25 seconds from 0.5. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 23 from 19. V3.15: * ** Fixed a tooltip typo that incorrectly stated the slow duration as 3 seconds instead of . V3.01: * ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . V1.0.0.154: * ** Targeting cone is now attached to Cho'Gath. V1.0.0.153: * ** Health restored adjusted to 20-71 from 34-68. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.148: * General ** Tooltips updated. V1.0.0.145: * General ** Tooltips updated. V1.0.0.144: * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to 1.25. ** Attack range normalized to 125 from 130. * ** Cast time reduced to 0.5 seconds from 0.672. ** Delay normalized to 0.625 seconds from 0.5 - 0.75. * ** Cast time reduced to 0.5 seconds from 0.6417. * ** Width now increases based on Cho'Gath's size. * ** Now grants Cho'Gath up to 50 additional Attack Range, based on Feast rank and amount of stacks. ** Cast time normalized to 0.5 seconds from 0.43. ** Range increased to 150 from 100. V1.0.0.140: * ** Added red/green rings to indicate which targets will be affected. ** Launch delay reduced to 0.65 seconds from 0.7. V1.0.0.139: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 320 from 315. V1.0.0.133: * ** Fixed a bug where it would fail to kill shielded targets. V1.0.0.125: * ** Adjusted his run animation speed while enlarged by Feast stacks. V1.0.0.123: * ** Fixed a bug where Cho'Gath could gain a stack even when the target did not die. V1.0.0.120: * ** A particle will now appear correctly on enemy targets when they can be killed by Feast. V1.0.0.118b: * ** Reduced the chance of failing to knock up the target. V1.0.0.113: * Stats ** Base health reduced to 520 from 550. ** Base armor reduced to 19 from 21. * ** Mana restored on kill has been reduced to 3.25 + (0.25 level) from 6.5 + (0.5 level). * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.109: * ** Now loses half stacks (rounded up) instead of 3 stacks on death. *** This is inconsistent with the last known change during V1.0.0.86. V1.0.0.107: * ** Delay reduced to 0.75 seconds from 0.8. * ** Health restored upon kill reduced to 32 + (2.0 level) from 37.5 + (2.5 level) ** Mana restored upon kill reduced to 6.5 from 7.5. It still has a growth of 0.5 level. V1.0.0.105: * ** Fixed a bug with the levelup tooltip that showed cooldown even though the cooldown did not change. V1.0.0.103: * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. ** Mana cost changed to 90 at all ranks from . * ** Is now classified as an area of effect spell for the sake of items like or . V1.0.0.100: * ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to 13 seconds from 16. * ** Fixed a display error with death recap. V1.0.0.96: * : ** Will no longer trigger cast effects like . ** Will now fire even if the target is missed. * ** Can now be cast more easily on any unit, including: , , or other very large Cho'Gaths. V1.0.0.94: * General ** Cho'Gath will now be properly considered melee for the sake of items like . * ** Can now be toggled off. * ** Fixed a bug at rank 3 where Cho'Gath has difficulty feasting when he has max stacks. ** Fixed a bug where the ability buff tooltip was not updating the bonus health when Cho'Gath loses stacks. ** Fixed a bug where Cho'Gath was not scaling properly when he loses stacks. ** Fixed a bug where the Tenacity mastery caused it not to kill the target. V1.0.0.86: * ** Now deals damage on knocking the targets into the air, rather than when they fall to the ground. * ** Stacks lost on death changed to half the stacks rounded up from all of them. V1.0.0.82: * General ** Tweaked autoattack animation timing. V1.0.0.79: * ** It no longer appears to deal excessive damage in Death Recap. ** Updated tooltip to reflect the functionality that it damages the target and if it kills them, you gain health (reverted to the old functionality). V1.0.0.74: * ** Fixed a bug where it was not able to kill . V1.0.0.72: * ** Fixed a bug where activating it when the target had too much health caused too much damage. V1.0.0.63: * ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. V1.0.0.61: * ** Cast range reduced to 950 from 1000. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V1.0.0.52: * ** Range increased to 1000 from 900. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 17. ** Range increased to 650 from 615. V1.0.0.32: * ** Fixed an issue where Cho'Gath would not move close enough to the target at large sizes. V0.9.25.34: * General ** Updated secondary / critical strike animations. * ** Now restores 8-16.5 mana when Cho'Gath kills a unit in addition to the normal health gain on kill. V0.9.25.21: * ** Health restored per kill increased to 40-82 from 30-72. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Now also hits your primary target. * ** Cooldown reduced to 60 from 70. ** Added a ability power ratio. V0.9.22.16: * ** Cooldown reduced to 17 seconds from 20. * ** Range increased to 900 from 800. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Size per stack reduced to from . V0.9.22.15: * Renamed to Cho'Gath, the Terror of the Void. * New voiceovers. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Base damage increased to 56 from 50. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 35. ** Attack range increased to 130 from 125. * Base size increased. ** Size per stack decreased slightly. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Range increased by 50. * ** Fixed a bug which caused the level up tooltip to not display. V0.9.22.7: * ** Health restored increased to 30-72 from 15-72. V0.8.22.115: * ** Fixed a bug causing the particle to display on champions incorrectly. V0.8.21.110: * ** Max health to consume is now a flat value of . ** Will no longer penetrate abilities like , , . July 10, 2009 Patch: * ** Rewrote tooltip to make more sense. ** No longer kills units with or . June 26, 2009 Patch: Added * (Innate) ** Cho'Gath restores life upon killing units. * (Q) ** Cho'Gath causes the ground to rupture. After a short delay jagged spikes will emerge, popping enemies into the air, dealing damage and slowing them upon landing. * (W) ** Cho'Gath lets out a terrifying cone based scream, damaging and silencing units who are hit. * (E) ** Passive: Cho'Gath's basic attacks send out spikes, impaling units behind his primary target. * (Ultimate) ** Cho'Gath attempts to consume an enemy whole, instantly killing it if it is below a health threshold. Each time Cho'Gath successfully devours a unit, he grows in size, gaining health and increasing the consume health threshold. }} References cs:Cho'Gath/Příběh de:Cho'Gath/Background es:Cho'Gath/Historia fr:Cho'Gath/Historique pl:Cho'Gath/historia ru:Cho'Gath/Background sk:Cho'Gath/Background Category:Champion backgrounds